clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Search for Link
---- The Search for Link: several PSA agents try to capture the criminal Link. Characters *Link (main character) *Agent Gary *Agent Barkjon *Agent Ford Car *Agent Happyface *Agent Periwinkle Prologue Wilderness, north of the Northern Mountains, Club Penguin Island, Sub-Antarctic 8:45 PM, PST, December 1 Link reloaded his Snow Ball Gun and grimly strode over to the unconscious B. He had finally captured one of G's Family! Now only...hmmm...6 left, not counting that Barkjon, thought Link. He would capture all of them. Even if it was the last thing he did, Link would capture them. He turned invisible, the result of his ninja powers, and walked away, rolling B off in his wheelchair. He didn't notice that a penguin watched him. Barkjon sighed and stood up from behind the rock. B captured? Who's next? Maybe him. Maybe G. G. The most important penguin in the P.S.A. He was determined to tell G about this. 3 hours later... Wilderness near GourdZoid, Trans-Antarctica 11:45 AM Barkjon saw Link hauling off another unconscious penguin. He had to look close, and he saw flowing brown hair. There was only one family member that looked like that: it was M! Link had seized M! Barkjon alerted G immediately. He was instantly on the case. Chapter 1: The Search HQ, Gadget Room, Club Penguin Island 2:30 PM "G!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Barkjon was shouting loud. Really loud. He had just saw M and B get kidnapped by Link! Now G was next! G was fighting Link. "You were always a bad fighter, G. Nerds can't fight." Link taunted, then laughed evilly. He was right. G was a pacifist. Fighting wasn't his thing. He had Agents for that. Link was already going to capture G. What shall I do with hi-'' As Link was about to speak, he was tackled by grey penguin. It was Sensei! Link wanted a Card-Jitsu battle badly. He threw a Spades card which knocked Sensei out for a few hours. Link saw his Snow-Ball gun waiting to be shot. G took his opportunity to spring up and run. Then a familiar face came out of the wild. Once he saw the whole shape, he was shocked. It was the Director. He was a silhouette! That picture was ''real! G looked up and down. There was nothing. A black shadow, so to speak. The Director didn't talk. He sent a message to G. "Family problems, eh?" The message read. G saluted. "Yes sir, Master sir!" The silhouette nodded. He sent another text message. "This Link is quite annoying. I shall investigate." G saluted once more... but gave the Director a hug. He was grateful. The Director saluted to G, and the espionage master walked of. Barkjon watched from afar. "That was amazing. I guess he was a silhouette after all." He had no time to marvel, though. He had to get to the bottom of this! His Spy Phone was ringing. he got a text message....from the DIRECTOR?? The text message said, "Barkjon, I know you saw me." Barkjon felt his heart stop a few beats. He imitated what G did. he got another text. "Find Ford Car and tell him to capture Link. The USA depends on it." Barkjon nodded and ran off to get Ford Car, his friend. MEANWHILE... Ford Car was trying to find Link in the mountains, but he had no signal on his Spy Phone. Where am I? - he thought. Suddenly, a strong red light came from some bushes and he ran away, dropping his Spy Phone. When he was out of sight, Link grabbed it, climbed to the top of a high mountain and texted a message to "an old friend of his". MEANWHILE... While Barkjon was waddling/running he ran into Happyface and Explorer 767, who were pranking Mabel. "Guys, you got to help!" he said to his friends. "I need to tell Ford Car to capture Link now. The USA depends on it." Happyface laughed. Always the smart one. I hope he can help me. Barkjon thought. Happyface told Barkjon, "Why don't you foward the text you got." Barkjon whacked himself. How could he be so stupid! He texted Ford Car and the reply he got wasn't from Ford. "Hi. Hope you are good at hide and seek Barkjon. --Link" Chapter 2: Hide and Seek Town, Club Penguin Island 3:30 PM Barkjon turned to Happyface. "You're the smart one! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!?" Penguins stared at Barkjon. Happyface went to shoo them away while Explorer went to talk with Barkjon. "Barkjon, ye know what t' do." But it wasn't Explorer talking. It had an accent... a nautical accent. Barkjon opened his eyes widely. "Rockhopper?!" "Yep, it be me all right. Listen, ye be in a boatload o' danger, matey. That scurvy Link be on his way now. Hide; it be safe in one night. Yarr here will guide ya to th' cave." Rockhopper waddled back to his ship, and cast off several yards from shore, away from even Link's powerful jump. Suddenly, the world swung away from Barkjon! He blinked. Explorer was still standing in front of him, holding a Spy Phone which depicted the Migrator sailing away. "G told me to show this recording to you. EPF orders, doncha know," Explorer saluted smartly, then took out a strange looking whistle and blew on it. Yarr immediately appeared on top of Explorer's flipper. He hopped onto the ground and grinned up at Barkjon. Explorer smiled, then teleported to who knows where. MEANWHILE... Link kicked a trash can in dissappointment, dragging a knocked out M and carting a passed out B with him. All he got was some old geezer and a penguin who should be solving mysteries! He failed! Failed when two of his targets were there! He thought he was owning Sensei, but noooooooooo.... Sensei had to play the Level 55 Fake Penguin card! Link set a piece of paper on fire. He drew G's whole family plus barkjon on another paper and set it on fire, too. His eyes turned even redder and flames burst out of his flippers! He added something new to his list. Learn Dorkugese Capture ROCKHOPPER. Yet, what was he going to do with M and B? He had to dispose of them somehow! MEANWHILE... Barkjon shivered while looking out the window of his igloo. He remembered the first time Link chased him here. It was way too close. Behind him, Happyface yawned while looking at his computer. "Hey Bark!" he said, "I've got some info on Link from the P.S.A.!" "Really?" Barkjon replied. "Yep! Apparently he wants to capture all of G's family, Rockhopper, and you!" Happyface said. "I know! I've known most of that for a while. But not Rockhopper. Speaking of Ropckhopper..." answered Barkjon, and proceeded to tell his story of what Rockhopper had told him. "Wow." said Happyface when the story was finished, "Link is coming to find you? You're dead, buddy! Link's unstoppable!" "No he ain't! Sensei beat him!" retorted Barkjon. "Ya! Because he played his 55 fake penguin card! Duh!" Happyface irritably, "If you don't suddenly get one of those cards you're..." Happyface couldn't get any further. Snow from the roof of his igloo fell on Barkjon. He looked up and saw a hole in the roof. Suddenly he looked at something flying through the air at him. He ducked and it hit the wall. Barkjon waddled over to examine it. A snowball. He touched it. The snowball gave him a zap before Barkjon could pull his flipper away. It was from a Snow Ball Gun! Link's favorite weapon! Suddenly the door was knocked open. Link! Chapter 3: The Rescue Link grinned evilly and reloaded his Snow Ball Gun. "Well, well, well. What have we here? Barkjon? Ooohh. And Happyface! You have caused be much pain. Now you shall..." Link never finished his sentence, before a cry from a familiar voice rang out. "DOOOOOOOOOOOHICKEY!!!" A large spade-shaped missile sudenly burst through the igloo wall and exploded in Link's face, sending smaller black spades flying all over the floor. He toppled over unconscious, and in his place was Explorer 767, smiling happily at his two friends. "Hey guys! Good thing I got here in time!" said Explorer happily. Barkjon and Happyface both let go a sigh of relief. If Link had got to the end of that sentence, Barkjon and Happyface would most likely be dead or captured. "Now, what are we gonna do with him?" Barkjon said, walking over and indicating the knocked out Link. "Good question," replied Happyface. "G might like to get his flippers on him!" Barkjon and Explorer nodded agreement, and loaded Link into a wheelbarrow. Unknown to Barkjon, the wheelbarrow had spikes sticking up from its tub. Link wouldn't be happy. When Explorer, Barkjon, and Happyface reached the HQ, G greeted them and asked them what they had in the wheelbarrow. "Hello, friends and fellow agents. What brings you here?" G asked. "Oh, a whole lot! A present!" said Barkjon. "An unwilling present." added Explorer. Barkjon laughed in agreement and emptied the wheelbarrow, dumping the unconscious Link onto the hard floor in the HQ. Unknown to the four penguins Linky, Link's puffle, was creeping around. He immediatly ran away, only to create a plan. Chapter 4: Puffle Happyface began to hate THAT puffle the instant his friends stepped on a tripwire and was scared by ninja puffles. The prank looked familiar. Wait. Wasn't this Operation Ninja???? He knew only one possible living thing in the USA could do this. Linky. The evil puffle was so evil he was Link's pet. So evil that.... But Happyface never really did finish that thought. No one can. It's impossible when Linky whacks you on the head. MEANWHILE... Link opened his eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" His back felt like a million needles were poking out of his back. He jumped up, just like a ninja and landing on his feet. He was about to laugh like an evil warlord until he was slapped by a flipper. Could it be... It was! It was G! The slap knocked Link to the floor (like a taser). In thirty seconds he got up. G laughed. "Hey Link! I learned that from my medical books! When you hit a penguin in the right spot, they fall, and you fell like a NOOB!" G was asking for it. No one calls Link a Noob. Link had a gleam in his eye. He pounced while G prepares for a legendary fight. Except... G can't fight. Sadly, Link took the nerd down in an instant. Freezing him with Ditto, Link was about to haul G away in his wheelbarrow when something stood at the door. "HEY!" Link looked around. He couldn't see anything. "WHEELBARROW PENGUIN! PENGHIS KHAN IS DOWN HERE!" Link looked down. There was Penghis Khan, jumping up and down. Link laughed. "Don't you have some crayons to tend to, little chick?" Link laughed again. "PENGHIS KHAN IS NOT A CHICK! PENGHIS KHAN IS THE EMPEROR OF PENGOLIA! HAVE RESPECT FOR HIS IMPERIAL PWNAGE!!" Link didn't see Khan as a threat. Of course, Penghis Khan was a threat. "Seriously, kid. Move." He started to form some fire. "FOUL WHEELBARROW PENGUIN, FACE PENGHIS KHAN'S FISH!" "Fish? Uh huh. Oh, the horror." Poor Link didn't know... Link just looked at Penghis Khan and laughed like a maniac. WHACK! It hit him like a falling stalactite in frigid August. Link fell like a tree. Linky looked on in shock. Chapter 5: Herbert? Link looked up and stared. He was in a cage. "Oh great! They got me!" wailed Link. G walked up. "Ha ha Link! Try beating me up now!" Link suddenly had an idea...they hadn't taken away his ditto mix! He suddenly threw it at G. G yelped and ran for it. Link then grabbed the cage, but he couldn't lift it when... HERBERT!!!!!! Herbert appeared and threw the cage away. "What's this?" he growled. "A little penguin is it?". Suddenly, Link looked to the side and saw... Penghis Khan! He was in the cage too for some reason. Penghis Khan yelled: "HOW DARE YOU LOCK PENGHIS KHAN IN THIS CAGE!!!! WHEN PENGHIS KHAN GETS OUT, YOU WILL FACE MY IMPERIAL PWNAGE!!!" Herbert laughed. "Bring it, tiny." Link looked on in shock as Penghis Khan leaped out of the cage (he was thin enough) and beaned Herbert over the head with a Mullet. Herbert fell to the ground, dazed. Link saw his snowball blaster on the HQ desk. He called to Penghis Khan. "Hey your royal majesty, can I have that snowball gun?" Penghis Khan responded. "ACKNOWLEDGE PENGHIS KHAN'S POWER!" apparently, Penghis Khan wanted more praise from Link. Link called back from the cage. "...GIVE ME THE SNOWBALL GUN, YOUR ALMIGHTY PWNSOMENESS!!". Penghis Khan immediantly threw him the Snowball blaster. Link snickered when he blasted Penghis Khan out of the HQ with the blaster. He broke the cage with it and stormed out. What he hadn't reckoned was how fast polar bears get over dazes... Herbert grabbed link by a flipper and said "Well well, what do we have here?" Link said "A penguin?" Herbert glared at him. "That wasn't a question you were supposed to answer. Herbert threw him and Link went flying. Link looked up. There above him, was Penghis Khan with a bunch of Khanz with FISH! "YOU DARE SMACK PENGHIS KHAN WITH YOUR TOY?! FACE HIS IMPERIAL PWNAGE!" Link gulped. WHAP! WHAP!!! WHAP WHAP!!! SMACK! WHAP! Yes, Penghis Khan was taking his revenge. "YOU LIKE IT? YOU LIKE PENGHIS KHAN'S PWNAGE?! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN SUCH A FLURRY OF FISH? NO? PENGHIS KHAN WILL WHACK YOU ALL DAY! HE NEVER SLEEPS!" Penghis Khan continued to relentlessly slam Link with his fish... and trash talk at the same time. Link tried to flee. Chapter 6: The Mystery Solved... Or Is It? Khan chased Link out the door just before G came in after a coffee break. Herbet had long fled the scene. G was left pondering several questions: "Where was Link? Where was Herbert? How did Link escape?" "And why did the cage break? And how did he get the blaster? And... " Suddenly, G recieved a text message. "YOUR AGENTS ARE IN DANGER! HURRY!" it was from the Director! Gary went outside and saw Barkjon, Happyface, Explorer, Ford Car, M and B tied up in a rock about to fall of from a cliff. Happyface: Why don't we stay calm and don't scream.... Ford Car: HEEEELP UUUUUUUS!!! Happyface: I tried.... G: "HANG ON!!! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!!!" G ran towards them but Link appeared and said: "Let's fight G. Oh wait, nerds can't fight. HAHAHAHAHA!" G then slapped Link. Link was impressed by G's courage. "This isn't over. I'll be back!" Link dashed off. G rescued the penguins, thus, saving the day. ...or was this just a part of a bigger plan? Conclusion And that concludes this story. This isn't over... YET THE END! Category:Stories Category:Link Category:Missions